An Aching Heart Never Lies
by JTBJAB
Summary: The last episode from Season 5 from David's point of view.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1: Love Notes**

I see her trying desperately to get the fountain to work and smile as I walk over. Glad that Victor asked me to give something to Lauren, it gave me an excuse to talk to her.

"I'm passing love notes."

She looks up, and as she wipes the water from her chin, I hold my breath. "Oh, the kids." She takes it from my hand and our fingers brush past each other.

"Yes," Smiling at the way she reacted. "I'm supposed to tell you, to tell Lauren the new Black Eyed Peas Cd, is like, totally sweet." I said desperate to carry on the conversation.

"I will certainly pass on some version of that." She smiles, "so Victor's coming home tomorrow?" I lean against the wall, relaxed, she carries the conversation forward.

"Yeah. He's doing great. Thanks for the cookies, that was, a big hit. He went through them, in about 15 minutes."

"Did you help?"

"No, no I was good."

"Lauren wanted me to ask you when she can come see him."

"Anytime, really I mean he, he, he's staying at, uh Kelly's mothers place for the next few days. She's gonna look after him while I'm at work. But Lauren's welcome at any time. I mean it's actually closer to your house, anyway."

"Well let them work it out. I'll just be taxi." She starts to walk away, desperate to carry on talking to her I call out.

"Amy...." She turns and I have to swallow before I carry on speaking. She is so beautiful. "If you change your mind." My heart is in my throat, waiting for her to answer, the smile now gone from her face.

"I'm not going to." I almost cried out, but managed to hold back. The hope I had been holding onto had just been ripped from my grasp. She carried on walking away, I was frozen, my hands in my pockets. I didn't know what to do, how to carry on. So many thoughts bouncing around in my head, I felt like a heavy weight had been placed on my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe, closing my eyes I tell myself, the time will come when she will hear me out.


	2. Searching For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2: Searching For Love**

I am shaking as I knock on the front door, my heart is pounding so fast it hurts. Nobody answers and I feel dispair creeping in until a thought pops into my head. _'They could be round the back.'_

"David." Seeing Ignacio I gain hope that they are home.

"Hi, no-one answered the front door, I thought they might be back here?"

"Oh, um, I'm waiting. Maxine should be home in a few minutes." Waiting a bit longer won't matter, what I have to say is important.

"Ok," I look at the table in front of him and see some brochures, "going to Spain?"

"Hmm, oh, uh, I don't know. Just uh door number one. We're going to go somewhere in the fall, uh but I'm going to let Maxine decide." I sighed and looked down at my feet. Wishing it could be Amy and I, who was planning a trip. "What, you think it's a bad idea to let her decide?"

"Um, no, no.... just uh jealousy." I stop daydreaming

"Greetings.... men folk in the garden. Where are your cigars and brandy?"

"I told you we forgot something...." I tried to break the tension in the air. "I'm looking for Amy, do you know when she's going to be back?"

"Actually she said she had a dinner engagement this evening and was going to be late...." It feels like my heart dropped to my feet. What I need to say, has to wait, "Would you like me to tell her that you stopped by?"

"Yeah, yes thank you." I walk back around the house, leaving them alone to some privacy. But I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to find her and tell her what why I ran. She deserves it as much as I need to say it. I turn back and feel guilty as I interupt them;

"I'm sorry, did Amy say where the meeting was?" Maxine just looked at me. "It's important!"

"In Waterbury, at the something something Stone Inn." She smiles at me, before turning back to Ignacio.

"Thank you." I quickly walk away.


	3. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 3: Confession**

I walk into a room, it's crowded. But straight away I see Amy. She stands out like a torch in a dark room. I stand patiently, waiting for her to notice me. Not wanting to enter to far into the room. I want to be near the exit. She looks up and sees me, for a second it looks like shes going to run away from me, but she slowly walks over to me and speaks;

"I didn't realise you were a member of the womans bar association." I don't realise the joke, to be near her again clouds my hearing.

"I went by your house. Your mother said you'd be here." I concentrate hard so I can hear what she says;

"So you drove to Waterbury?"

"My boss isn't exactly in love with me right now, and I couldn't afford another sleepless night, so...."

"What's going to change that?" She jumps into my sentence, I see she wants to get this over and done with quickly.

"You hearing me out."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Course you do...." I look at her hoping she doesn't walk away, hoping she will hear me out. She nods and shrugs her shoulders for me to carry on;

"I didn't come here to apologise for going out of town," I can see she's slightly angry, but I carry on, "it was the right thing for me to do. But I don't blame you for being angry. I, I know it's not fixable. Amy, what I told you about Kelly the other night, I never said those words out loud. I used every connexion I had to keep it out of the papers, so that Victor wouldn't read it. But telling you, I couldn't help but relive it."

She now looks me in the eye, I carry on my explanation, and for every second she stands there, hope builds.

"The driving, I'm, it clears my head. I didn't mean to go that far, I don't know what I meant to do, but just think.... I wanted to be sure. I'm sorry, for everything I have ever put you through. I know that I am done running, and I know the only thing, that's going to make you believe that, is time. And I'm asking you for that time. I don't have any justification to offer you, except I didn't expect.... I was caught off guard."

"What caught you off guard?" I swallow, what I have to say has been eating me up inside.

"I'm in love with you...." It doesn't look like it's sunk in, I repeat myself, "I'm in love with you...." I can see she's shocked, but she doesn't say anything. She's speechless, I back away _"ok." _and I leave her standing there. The ball is in her court now.


	4. Make Up, Like A Break Up

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 4: Make Up, Like A Break Up**

There is nothing on tv and I sit at my computer searching travel sites, somewhere Amy and I could go. That is, if she ever takes me back. There is a knock at the door and I rise to answer it. Hoping that it's Amy. I check before I open the door. It is;

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Come in.... can I take your coat?"

"No...." She walks to the fireplace, as far away as she can get from me. I stay by the door, recognising she has set a boundary. "So uh what you said, I know you did not say that lightly."

"No." I shift forward slightly.

"But it doesn't change anything, I mean it doesn't change.... we never made it to couples therapy."

"No we didn't." I walk towards her, hoping that what I think she is trying to say, is what she is trying to say.

"And, and if there's any hope for us I think we should do that you know, before we even have dinner."

"Ok...." I can feel my hope building.

"Because...." she looks at the coffee table, "what is this?"

"What?" I look from her to the table.

"Your coffee table is full of travel books?"

"Yeah, um...." I go to explain, but already she is jumping to conclusions.

"Ok you know what?" She has covered her eyes with her hands.

"What?"

"Never mind." She drops her hands and starts towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She starts to unlock the door.

"Wha.... why?" I couldn't think of why she would be trying to leave, I'm slightly confused and I don't want her to leave like this.

"David. You think I look stupid? You say you're in love with me and than you're just going to run away again. Only this time you're going to plan it better."

"No, you're wrong!" I step towards her, in an attempt to make her stay.

"I don't think so." She looks back at the door again, trying to unlock it.

"You're wrong, listen hey." I remember my computer, a way I can prove to her that I am telling the truth. I grab her hand and start towards my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She doesn't put up much resistance.

"There's a travel site on my computer I want to show you."

"Great, you're planning you're planning your trip online, I hear that's very conveniant."

"No, I'm pricing a trip online."

"Good, good. Get a good deal. I wouldn't want running away from me to cramp your style." She goes to leave but I reach out for arm to make her stay.

"Hey, hey, hey. You look at the box here, which says number of adults...." She looks and the relief on her face comforts me. "Ignacio was telling me about a trip he's taking with your mom and I was pricing a fantasy. All you can be mad about, is me being stupid."

"Well we are nowhere near ready to take a trip together."

"Oh I know that."

"And, and, and, and I've already been to the bahamas, I'd want to go somewhere I've never been before...." I reach for the pile of pages I have printed off. "Oh you're, you're pricing multiple fantasies."

"There wasn't anything on tv."

"So, so you were that sure I'd take you back?" I can see her edging back towards the door.

"No not at all."

"Because I almost didn't David, you know. I need somebody to be there for me."

"I know."

"I deserve that."

"You do."

"And so far I haven't seen one sign that you're capable of doing that."

"I will do I promise. I will. You said it yourself, everybody's got baggage."

"When did I say that?"

"You said we wouldn't find anything easy."

"That's not the same thing."

"You're arguing semantically."

"See, see that's another thing. You can never get out of prosecuter mode. That is an area we haven't even had time to touch on." I can see all the anger that is pent up inside of her spilling out.

"Amy you can dissect us till the cows come home, but you can't deny what happens between us."

"I'm, I'm, I'm not denying it David. I'm just, I'm not, I'm, I'm, I'm just not 16 years old anymore, and...."

"What? You have some kind of off switch, you can just turn it on and off. That must be conveniant, you know I'd like to get one of those myself...." I smile, she has stepped closer to me, and I long to wrap her in my arms again.

"Ok, you know what you're doing now?"

"What?"

"You know what you're doing? You're picking a fight."

"I'm not picking a fight."

"You know because we have one nice moment...."

"I'm not picking a fight." My smile widens, she is rocking back and forth on her feet.

"And then you, you...." She laughs and I reach for her face, no longer able to control my urges.

"Come here." I pull her into a kiss. She hits me then puts her arms around my neck and I chuckle in relief. I sit back on the bed. Glad to have her in my arms, we kiss long and deep and then breath in contentment. I'm so glad she came back to me. So glad she is here with me. And happy that we are finally together.


End file.
